Accident
by DancinBlondeGurl
Summary: After Hermione’s parents are killed in a terrible accident Hermione is sent to live with her muggle relatives in the US.She is forced to make a tough decision to give up magic and Hogwarts to live a normal life.But will her friends come to her rescue or


I do not own Hermione Granger or any other Harry Potter characters. But I do own this story and my characters! LOL  
  
Accident Chapter 1 The Accident  
  
Summary; After Hermione's parents are killed in a terrible accident, Hermione is sent to live with her muggle aunt and uncle in America. She is forced to make a tough decision to give up magic and Hogwarts to live a normal life. But will her friends come to her rescue or will someone make it worse before it gets better? Pleez r/r!  
  
Hermione sat quietly in the backseat of the new family car. The Granger family was on their way to their friends, the Faynors. A family who Hermione believed to be stuck up and rude. Hermione was even less excited about seeing their son, Matthew again. He was a 16 year old spoiled boy who parents wished Hermione would date. After arguing with her parents for almost hour Hermione reluctantly got into the car and stared boredly out the window.  
  
Sensing some tension in the car Mrs. Granger turned on the radio hoping the music would calm the family down. She began flicking from station to station looking for a good song. "Mum, go back to that station!" Hermione yelled from the backseat.  
  
"Hermione I will not be ordered around," Mrs. Granger said calmly from the front seat.  
  
"Will you please go back to that station Mum," Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
But Mrs. Granger was cut short from answering Hermione when a truck swerved into their car and sent the Grangers' car flying off the road and into a tree. And everything in Hermione world went black.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and cried out in pain as she saw her legs pinned against the seat in front of her. What had happened? Hermione couldn't remember. She reached up to rub her aching head when she felt something sticky. She pulled her hand down and saw her hand covered in blood. Hermione slowly turned her head and saw the glass in the door was cracked with a red blood stain accenting the cracks, obviously from her head. Then she suddenly remembered. The song. The bright lights. The screaming. The crunching of metal. The blackness. "Mum? Dad?"  
  
There was no answer. Please answer. Hermione had to see if the were ok. SHe screamed in pain as she pulled her legs from between the seats. Her left leg was broken no doubt. "Mum? Dad?" she cried again.  
  
Hermione carefully pulled herself to the front seats and saw her mum pinned to the dashboard and her dad pinned to the steering wheel. They weren't moving. Hermione heard sirens coming closer and closer. She reached foreword and gently shook her mother, trying to wake her. Still nothing. She began screaming and shaking her mother, "Please mum! Wake up! I'm sorry! Please!"  
  
"Hermione wake up! Wake up!"  
  
Hermione sat up in bed. She felt herself drenched in a cold sweat. Why that dream? Why always the same dream? Hermione noticed that her cousin was the one who woke her up. Hermione's cosuing kneeled on the floor beside Hermione's bedm, "Was it the same dream?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I wish they would go away McKenna."  
  
"Don't worry they will eventually."  
  
"Did I wake anyone else up?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Thank God. Your mom and dad would be pissed off if I did. Anyway what time is it?"  
  
"Almost 6:00, we have to get up anyway school starts today. Yippee for us. But I get the shower first!" she said as she ran to the bathroom that connected to the room they shared.  
  
School? Already? She laid back down. Had summer already ended? Hermione looked around the room. It was cluttered with posters, clothes, and beauty products. She looked in the corner of the room where her crutches stood. She had spent her summer in physical therapy so her leg could get better, though she still did get spasms of pain every once in a while. A nice little reminder of the terrible summer she had had.  
  
Hermione glanced around the room again and her eyes landed at the trunk that sat at the foot of her bed. Hermione slowly crept out of bed and walked over to her trunk. She carefully pulled her necklace out from under her t-shirt and revealed at small golden key. Hermione sat down on the floor in front and trunk and unlocked the trunk. She lifted trunk lid and suddenly all the memories came flooding back to her. She sifted through the trunk past her spell books, robes, and wand until she came to a picture of her two best friends.  
  
Hermione hadn't talked to Harry or Ron since the beginning of summer. They were part of her old life with her parents, a part of her that she wanted to forget forever. She remembered when she was all alone in a muggle hospital and an owl came in. The owl had a letter with her new book list and her Head Girl Badge. Hermione sat bandaged and broken in the hospital bed staring at the golden badge and did something that she hoped she wouldn't regret, she sent back her badge and letter saying goodbye to the wizarding world.  
  
Hermione came back to reality when she heard the shower turn off in the adjoining bathroom. "Goodbye," her voice cracked as a lonely tear fell down her face and she locked the trunk.  
  
"Is that her master?" asked a small balding man who was peering through the curtains of the window.  
  
The man's eyes stared at Hermione crying over a photo.  
  
"Yes, Wormtail it is," growled the man with the blood red eyes.  
  
"When will we get her and when will we use the boy?"  
  
"I told a million times Wormtail," roared Voldemart, "I will tell you when the time is right! Don't ask questions or I will kill you and find some other low life to help me. Speaking of the boy, go check and see if he is awake."  
  
Peter Pettigrew scurried to the other side of the room where a young man was tied up in the corner. The young man's handsome face was covered in cuts and bruises showing an obvious struggle. Wormtail lifted his pale face and saw that his gray eyes were open. "Yes master he is awake."  
  
Voldemort walked over to the young man, "Well young Malfoy your father has been so gracious to allow me to use you for my next task."  
  
"How could my father allow you to use me? He's been locked away in Azkaban you twit," Draco spat.  
  
"Don't talk back to me boy or I'll kill you straight away. As I said earlier your father was so gracious to allow me to use you. You will find out soon enough what the task. But until then you wait."  
  
With those words Voldemort walked back over to the window and stared out across the street at Hermione who rushing into the bathroom.  
  
I wrote this story like a year ago and never finished. Now I'm editing it and I'm going to finish it eventually just give my time and I'll get it up as soon as I can, I'm really sorry for the people that I left hanging you'll hear the end soon enough I promise!! So please read and review...and let me know about any suggestions you may have! 


End file.
